Taakitz
Taakitz is the slash ship between Taako and Kravitz from the The Adventure Zone fandom. Canon Kravitz initially appears as an antagonist in the podcast. In episode 30, Taako, Merle, and Magnus (Tres Horny Boys) encounter Kravitz as a pink crystal gollum. Kravitz pursues Tres Horny Boys for the next several episodes, though his true motives are unclear. In episode 36, the crystal gollum introduces himself as Kravitz after Taako yells: "Hey thug, what's your name? I'm about to tentacle your dick!" Fans consider this the first official interaction between Taako and Kravitz (although in an earlier episode, Taako does introduce himself to the crystal gollum). In episode 38, Kravitz shows his Reaper form to Tres Horny Boys. He is described by Griffin (the DM) as a "strikingly handsome dark-haired man." He wears a "fancy suit that is covered by a long black flowing cowled robe." He says hello to Taako, who says hello back to him in a flirty voice. Kravitz then reveals his true Reaper form, in which his face becomes a skull with glowing red eyes. Kravitz tries to persuade the three characters to follow him into the Astral Plane, to no avail. "I will say, if you wanted to lure me in there you should have stayed handsome, my fella. People were all ready to write slash fiction between you and me and then you turned all Skeletor." - Taako, to Kravitz Kravitz doesn't show up again until episode 49. Taako returns to his dormitory at the Bureau of Balance and finds Kravitz sitting on his couch. Kravitz tells Taako that he wants to talk with him about a serious matter, which Taako (purposefully or not) interprets as an opportunity to go on a date with Kravitz. In episode 50, Taako takes Kravitz to a "wine and pottery" place called the Chug n' Squeeze. Taako spends most of the date trying to make subtle moves on Kravitz, such as placing his hands on Kravitz's own as he works on sculpting his vase (Kravitz's hands, Griffin notes, are very cold). After the date, Kravitz asks Taako whether this meeting was for "business or pleasure." Taako says that it was "a little bit of both," and admits to Kravitz that he "loves his style." Kravitz then tells Taako that he "feels something" (a mysterious undead presence) nearby, to which Taako says "I feel it too" (referring to a romantic connection between them). Kravitz tells Taako that he had a lovely evening and leaves. Later, Kravitz gets trapped in the Astral Plane, incapacitating him for multiple episodes. He finally escapes in episode 68, and he and Taako have a dramatic, heartfelt reunion. Taako runs up to Kravitz and tries to kiss him, but Kravitz quickly breathes into his hands in an attempt to warm up his mouth; he doesn't want their kiss to be "cold and weird." The two kiss, and Kravitz tells Taako that he loves him. Taako responds by telling Kravitz that they are definitely going to hook up after they both help save the world. Kravitz kisses Taako on the forehead before flying off into battle. At the end of episode 69, Kravitz tells Taako that he is looking forward to their upcoming vacation together. He "steals a kiss" from Taako and leaves. Later in the episode, Taako and Kravitz are guests at Carey and Killian's wedding. Kravitz takes Taako by the hand, and Taako notices that Kravitz's hand is warm. Kravitz appears again in the episode The Adventure Zone: Live in San Fransisco! Kravitz unexpectedly meets up with Taako while hunting down a bounty. He gives him a "warm embrace" and affectionately calls him "babe" (Taako soon after also calls Kravitz "babe"). Kravitz joins in the ensuing battle, and at one point catches Taako's hand in the air and brings him back down to safety. Fanon Clint McElroy dubbed the ship name "Taakitz" in episode 38. It obviously stuck. In the second episode of The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin mentioned that the demand for "Taakitz content" was "high." It's unclear how much of the relationship was influenced by the desires of the fans. Before Kravitz was introduced, Justin voiced his concern that he wanted to incorporate Taako's sexuality into the show, but wasn't totally sure how to do that. Griffin has reblogged Taakitz art on his Tumblr, adding the caption: "sweet lord this is good." Most fans of The Adventure Zone seem to wholeheartedly support the relationship between Taako and Kravitz. The crowd cheered very loudly whenever the two characters interacted at the San Fransisco live show. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Taako refers to Kravitz as his boyfriend twice: once in the show (episode 68), and once in official merchandise. Taako's sister Lup also calls Taako out on "dating the Grim Reaper" in episode 67. * The San Fransisco live show revealed that Taako and Kravitz live together. They also watch Queer Eye together and own multiple cats. * In the third episode of The The Adventure Zone Zone, Griffin confirms that Kravitz's hand was warm at the wedding because of the "power of love."